bichifandomcom-20200213-history
Law-Abiding Silver Gun
The Law-Abiding Silver Gun is a multipurpose firearm developed by and wielded by Yohei Nanami. Functions B Ichi Chapter 12 - Silver Gun Dog Bite.png|Dog Bite B Ichi Chapter 15 - Silver Cannon.png|Silver Cannon B Ichi Chapter 15 - Silver Gun grappler.png|Grappler B Ichi Chapter 15 - Silver Gun lighter.png|Lighter *'Projector': The muzzle of the Silver Gun separates to produce a horizontal strip from which images can be projected. Yohei can use this function to watch television programs. *'Dog Bite': The muzzle opens along its triangular edges, coming to resemble a dog's mouth. The opened muzzle then can wrap around an opponent, like a dog's jaw around an opponent. *'Silver Cannon': The Silver Gun expands to increase the width of its muzzle and creates a tripod, in order to better aim its tremendous laser-like discharge. Although a wide, seemingly powerful shot, this attack may not weaken invincible, self-healing opponents such as Nofix. *'Grappler': The muzzle portion of the Silver Gun shoots loose along a tether, then the muzzle separates along its jagged triangular edges to appear like a dog's jaw, similar to the Dog Bite, then clasp around its target. The tether is enough to support the weight of someone as heavy as Yohei at least ten feet off the floor by a metal pipe, and strong enough and with enough dexterity to pull down a lever at least ten feet away. *'Lighter': With the trigger and the proper setting, Yohei can convert the Silver Gun into a lighter, the small flame emanating from the muzzle. Bullets ]] *'Cold Shot': This bullet releases a chemical that forms an ice-like barrier that extends outward for at least a foot in diameter, capable of preventing movement in an opponent. However, rotating kinetic motion, such as that from Nofix's Powers of Spin, can break loose from the Cold Shot's ice. History Yohei developed the Silver Gun. After leaving Fear Factory, he threw away the weapon into the Fantastic Island garbage dump in I. C. Prefecture. It was discovered by the kappa Tool, a friend of Yohei who is capable of hearing the voices of inanimate objects. Hearing the Silver Gun speak to him so strongly, Tool recovered the weapon and kept it in his residence. After reuniting with Yohei upon his return to I. C. Prefecture to destroy Fear Factory's Fear Robot, Tool encouraged Yohei to trust others again and to recover his Silver Gun. Yohei refused, turning away from Tool as well as their new friends Shotaro and Mana Hinoki to fight Fear Factory alone. Yohei's solo mission was a failure, as he was beaten by Nofix and Dr. Agei's robots. Rodigy, the Vice President of Fear Factory, had Nofix lock Yohei inside the Fear Robot, which Nofix then piloted to destroy the Fighting Robot Tournament Stadium, killing numerous attendees and injuring Mana. Shotaro found Yohei inside but was unable to rescue him. Tool and the recently arrived superhero Charisma Justice left the Stadiuim with Shotaro, while Fear Factory took Yohei and the recently captured Mana to Fear Factory. Tool and Charisma Justice took Shotaro to the Fantastic Island. While Justice departed, Tool searched his residence for the Silver Gun. Upon procuring it and reuniting with the awakened Shotaro and the escaped Mana, the trio entered Fear Factory, fought through its defenses, and reunited with Yohei. Tool handed Yohei the Silver Gun, instructing him that it was a symbol of trust in others and that, by taking it, he has to trust him, Mana, and Shotaro. Yohei took the gun and agreed to work with the trio to stop the Fear Robot. While Yohei's new group walked through the Factory, Rodigy's technicians used security measures to place a wall between the duo of Yohei and Shotaro and the duo of Tool and Mana. While the two fought separately to find a path to the Fear Robot's hangar, Yohei demonstrates features of the Silver Gun to Shotaro, including its television projector and its Dog Bite. Yohei attempts to use the hacking equipment inside the Silver Gun to bypass Agei's computer locks, but it was no use, especially when Shotaro could knock down doors and their new allies, the defected Fear Factory employees Zuno and Assi provided a keycard. When Rodigy confronted Yohei's group, shooting and killing Zuno, Shotaro and Assi stayed behind to fight while Yohei made his way to the Fear Robot hangar. References Category:Weapon Category:Yohei Nanami's inventions